A Game of Cloak and Daggers
by franz11
Summary: Falling for the enemy is something Nora can't afford to do. As she plots the downfall of the Volturi and its leaders, dark and death-filled secrets are revealed. Things aren't adding up and all is not what it seems. (Set during between the events in Eclipse to Breaking dawn part 1-2 but will become A.U.) Rated M for graphic content.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

 **I do not own twilight or the characters (belongs to Stephanie Meyer) with the exception of my own characters such as Nora that has not been seen in the books or movies. I am writing this story for fun so in no way it is canon.**

 **Lastly English is not my first language so please inform me if I make any grammar or spelling mistakes. As this is my first fanfiction I am open for suggestions for improvements or structured criticism. I have no beta-reader so again apologies for mistakes. Enjoy the story!**

 **Prologue**

Pain.

"Nora!"

Blood stained the streets. Barely conscious I tilted my head towards the voice. I opened my mouth trying to scream, shout…anything but a pained moan was all I could wrench out from my crushed throat. Gasping for air I tried to stay awake from the blood loss I suffered from the bleeding hole in my side.

A familiar scream sliced through the air.

"No, please-!" It was cut short by the sickening sound of bones breaking followed by a dull thud.

Clenching my teeth I struggled to lift my head, hoping, begging that it wasn't who I think it was. I managed to open my eyes only to slam it shut, horrified to find that I was right. In that brief glance I found my mother's corpse, lying at an awkward angle two feet in front of me; staring back at me was my mother's blue eyes that I shared with her, now devoid of life. Further up from my mother were the dead remains of my father and my younger brother, still carrying horrified expressions. My whole family killed by one man…

No not a man, a monster. A creature with demon red eyes; too fast, too strong to be considered a human.

Sobbing, I opened my eyes again only to witness the monster feeding on my mother's corpse. Biting my mother's neck, the creature moaned in pleasure, drinking its fill. From the corner of my eyes I saw more like him. Most were killing the remaining humans while a few stood and watched on unblinking. All of them wore an identical pendant bearing a 'V' symbol engraved with a single ruby, the only difference was that some wore grey robes and others with black robes.

Whimpering, I slowly dragged my body away from the scene, pain screamed across my body. Blinded by the pain I did not notice the man watching my every move, snickering at my futile attempts of escape with glee.

"Where are you going, hmm?" He smirked.

Amused, he stood and kicked my mother's body away from him. He sauntered towards me with arms wide open.

"Come here. I promise I'll be nice and gentle." He mocked.

Panicking, I searched the ground behind me for anything to use as a weapon while not taking my eyes off the man. After a few attempts I managed to grab a sharp edged rock and painfully held it behind my wounded side in hopes of hiding it. Within a few seconds he crouched to my level taunting me with his grin.

"Oh my, what a pretty face. Such a wast-"

With a pained shout, I lashed out with the rock in my hand and hit him right in the eye. In return he pushed me away from him while howling in rage, covering his injured eye with his hand in pain. I grunted as I landed on my bleeding side and with my last strength I tried to crawl away from him. Unfortunately, he suddenly appeared behind me and slammed my face into the ground and dragged me upwards with my hair.

"Now that wasn't very nice." He sneered.

Face to face, I was satisfied to see that his other eye completely impaired. But that quickly turned to dread when I noticed that it was slowly healing.

"You see, I thought I was being generous since I decided to kill you quickly." He laughed.

He tightened his grip and growled low, "Until someone decided to play hero and spat at my generosity."

I pushed and shoved against his chest, struggling to get away. But he grabbed me with his left arm towards his chest, effectively trapping me motionless. Releasing his grip on my hair, he caressed my cheek with his fingertips.

"None of that now." He scolded.

Caressing my brow, he continued, "Have you heard of a saying an eye for an eye? No, well."

Without warning he pushed his index finger into my right eye, plucking it out. I screamed in agony as he watched on.

"Amazing how we learn something new every day, hmm?" He remarked, coolly.

"Now that we're even, why don't we continue where we left off?"

Still whimpering in agony, I didn't notice him near my neck. He closed his eyes and smelled my throat, savouring my scent like fine wine. With a growl he opened his darkened eyes and tore at my neck, all I could manage was a strangled cry. From his bite and more blood loss, I felt my vision starting to black at the edges. Weakly I pushed his head away to no success. My breathing swallowed and finally my strength left me. Vaguely I thought I heard sirens in the distance.

"Enough playing, we need to go." A voice intervened.

The man growled in protest and clenched his teeth more against my neck.

"Remember why we are here."

Reluctantly he released me and dropped me carelessly to the ground.

"All witnesses have been dealt with, a few moments of fun won't hurt anybody." He whined.

"Your idea of 'fun' almost jeopardised our plans!"

"It seems a witness managed to call for the authorities before they were disposed of. We must make haste." A third voice added.

The rest of the conversation went unheard as sirens wailed closer toward us. In that instance I felt a fiery pain travelling from the bite on my neck quickly spreading across my body. My body jerked and thrashed while I let out a hoarse shriek. Oh God, when will it end!?

The last thing I remember was their pendant glinting in the light before I knew no more.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters from twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **A/N: Hi guys I've deleted the previous chapter 1 and uploaded a new one that's been completely re-edited because I didn't like the way I ended it and the direction it was heading. Also since I don't know romanian I had to use google translate for some of the dialogue, Sorry to people who does speak the language if it doesn't make sense.**

* * *

 **Chapter One- Changes**

Fingertips glided across my forehead, to my damaged eye, then to my throat. Laying still I heard a voice talking to another, barely audible. Slowly my awareness came back and with it I was able to understand on what was being said.

"-It's starting."

A set of arms suddenly lifted me off the ground. Its hold firm yet gentle…cold.

"She's turning."

My heart pounded, blood rushing in my ears. Heat seem to radiate inside my heart.

Warmer…Hot.

Too hot. I gripped my chest in pain.

Excruciating pain shoots through me, burning me up like fire. I choked out a scream as the pain felt like flames peeling my skin, exposing raw nerve. Vaguely I heard someone cursed as the sirens blared in the distance getting closer and closer with each second. I jerked when an arm braced my head into a broad chest while the other tightened under my legs securing its hold. Suddenly the wind lashed around me and through me. It almost felt as if I were flying.

The heat burned through my throat, my limbs, my eyes, and finally my whole body; like acid stinging inside me. It felt as if something was consuming me-drowning me, and if I let go, I feel like I'll lose something more than I'm prepared to give. But I'm just so tired…

The burning sensation in my eyes intensified to agonizing. In hopes of soothing it I forced my eyes to crack open. Blurry images of passing buildings, cars and streetlights filled my vision. I close my eyes as my heart slowed. I heard the sirens getting fainter and fainter as the distance grew.

Eventually everything ebbed into darkness…

…...

The first thing I noticed was the distinctive earthy smell of damp grass and wood. Secondary to that was an odor resembling the smell of musk and soon I was overwhelmed by the scent of everything. Scrunching my nose, I opened my eyes and blinked. The sight of a plain white ceiling greeted me. Frowning in confusion, I sat up from the unfamiliar bed I was lying on and gazed around me. The small room I was in was simply decorated and bare. The walls were decorated with a patterned wallpaper while the wooden floor contained a red mat near the foot of the bed. The only furniture in the room besides the bed were a wooden chair and a small bedside table. The room was lit by sunlight which streamed from an open window located on my left. Strangely enough the room gave off a homely feel despite how barren it is.

Looking out to the window I saw outcrops of trees, but looking closer I notice cars driving by on the road as if they were a few meters from me, including its every scratch and imperfections. Shocked from what I was seeing I stumbled away from the window and turned to my right only to notice a complete stranger staring back at me from a mirror on the wall.

When I took a step forward the stranger followed. It moved her hand as I did and tilted her head to the right as I did. I covered my mouth in shock when I realized the stranger and I was one and the same. My once dull, straight long blonde hair somehow transformed into a platinum blonde that could be mistaken for silver. My previously skinny and flat chested figure became slightly curvier with lean legs. My skin became pale with a flawless complexion. Leaning forward I noticed that my baby blue eyes was changed into a ruby bright red. On closer inspection a faint, thin scar could be seen across my right eye when the light hits it in just the right angle. Too overwhelmed and unsettled to the drastic alterations of my appearance, I was too late to notice footsteps and the sound of the door opening behind me.

"Au trecut trei zile!"

"Relaxați-vă. Știi că e diferit pentru fiecare."

Startled I quickly turned to face the door and crouched low and growled, whether to fight or flee I wasn't sure…and did I just growl?

At the doorway three men stood in line amused at my outburst. In first glance they would have looked harmless until you notice their blood red eyes eerily following every move you make, like a predator hunting its prey.

"Ah, our guest is awake."

On the left stood a slight and short, dark brown haired, middle aged man with his arms casually folded behind him. He was dressed simply with a black leather jacket. His clothes would have looked modern if it didn't include a dark doublet with ancient designs finishing with a black cravat that was lop-sided on his neck. Standing in the middle was another middle aged man with ash blond, short cropped hair, slightly taller than the first. He was also similarly dressed like the first man, old fashioned.

The last man on the right was a young man looking between the ages of twenty to twenty five. He was the tallest of the three. He had short black hair that framed his sharp jawline perfectly. A shadow of a stubble gave the man a wild look to him. On the middle of his left cheek was a scar that almost look like a dimple, giving his face character. Compared to the previous two he was the only one wearing modern clothes, a dark trench coat, a buttoned shirt and jeans. Meeting my eyes he raised his eyebrows and smirked while crossing his arms, and leaned against the door frame.

Eyeing the three suspiciously I stood, my skin prickled, my senses hummed warily. I tensed as the man on the left strutted in and casually took a seat to the only chair in the room. Once seated he crossed his legs and leaned back as if watching a show.

"What's going on?...Where am I? Who the hell are you!" I spat in anger.

The fair haired man moved forward and clasped his hands together. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and answered me with a thick accent that can only be described as Romanian. "Apologies draga mea, it seems I've forgotten my manners."

Clearing his throat he continued, "I am Vladimir, head of the Dacian Coven."

Pointing towards the man seating he said, "That's Stefan, my coven mate and also the head of the Dacian coven."

"And last but not least is our right hand man, Nico Russo." The young man leaning on the doorway bowed his head.

My demands met I opened my mouth to continue further but he interrupted with a question that caught me off guard.

"Do you know who you are?"

He flashed me a knowing look and narrowed his eyes as I struggled to answer his simple question. It was in the tip of my tongue, my name. What is my name? I blanched when I realized I truly did not know. Threading my fingers through my hair I muttered under my breath as I helplessly listed names out loud and counted with trembling hands as I worked through them. Was it Lilian? Heidi? No, no that's not it- it didn't sound right.

Vladimir observed my vain attempts in guessing my name with a gleam in his eyes. His mouth twitched as he said "Do you know what happened?"

Too worked up with his first question I ignored him, until he casually pointed out an explanation so ridiculous to my dilemma that I would have laughed and asked if he needed professional help. But the serious look he gave me told me otherwise.

"You see the change from human to vampire can affect how well we remember our pasts and our memories. Some don't even remember anything from their human life after the process." He lectured.

Vampire? This couldn't be happening. Vampires didn't really exist, did they? In a fictional sense yes but in reality, that's another matter.

"Here, this might help."

I flinched as I caught the item that the young man named Nico threw towards me. It was someone's wallet, small and lavender in color with delicate lace edgings. Rotating it from one end to another I noted that it's leather was filthy and worn. Raising my eyes to his I tilted my head to the right in curiosity as he smiled and nodded his head in reassurance. Hesitantly I opened the wallet and peered in, it contained a small amount of cash, loyalty and bank cards, other miscellaneous items usually found in a wallet and...my eyes widened when I saw an old student ID that showed my picture. Taking the ID from the wallet I traced the name 'Nora Baker' written under my picture, is that my name? Nora?

I was about to go through the rest of the cards when I felt a bulge in one of the inside pockets of the wallet. Hooking my finger in the pocket I felt a chain, pulling it out I took in the sight of a pendant engraved with a 'V' in the middle with a single ruby. I dropped the pendant in horror as recognition dawned on me. Like a fog clearing, everything came rushing back with a flash-my memories, my past.

 _"Nora! Run!"_

 _Gripping my younger brother's hand, I turned and ran, stretching my legs as far as they could-my parents not far behind. Cold air coursed through my lungs, drying my throat. I tightened my hold around my brother's hand as we launched into an alley way at full speed. My pace picked up when I saw the end of the alley ahead, lit by a dim street light._

 _Nearing the exit, I looked behind us. The monster pursuing us was quickly eating the distance between us, getting closer and closer with each ragged breath._

 ** _*Flash*_**

 _Fixing my blond hair under my graduation cap, I took a deep breath waiting for the announcement of my name._

 _"Graduating with BA honors with business and marketing, Nora Baker."_

 _Applause echoed throughout the graduation hall as I walked onto the stage to receive my certificate._

 ** _*Flash*_**

 _"Look Nora I'm sorry."_

 _Turning around, I pointed out bitterly, "Sorry? Do you think saying sorry will fix everything?"_

 _"She kissed me-" He argued_

 _"You did nothing to stop her!" I shouted_

 _He gritted his teeth and looked away. I bowed my head as his silence told me everything. Scoffing at him I said, "We're done."_

 _I walked away, never looking back._

 ** _*Flash*_**

 _"Nora, I'd like you to meet someone."_

 _Shyly smiling I walked towards the hospital bed where my mother was resting. Without taking my eyes off from the moving bundle on my mother's arms, I gently took the edge of the blanket revealing a yawning baby. My brother._

 _My mother re-positioned him so I could see him clearly. She took one of his small hand and waved towards me._

 _"Darren, say hi Nora."_

 _"Nice to meet you, Darren." I laughed._

 ** _*Flash*_**

 _Crouching in front of me was my father. Stretching his arms towards me he said, "You can do it. Come to daddy, come on."_

 _Wobbling I lifted my leg while keeping my hands out to steady myself and took a step towards him-and another and another, and soon I was in his arms._

 _With a delighted laugh he lifted me up, "Good Girl!"_

 ** _*Flash*_**

 _Staring back at me was my mother's blue eyes that I shared with her,now devoid of life. Further up from my mother were the dead remains of my father and younger brother, still carrying horrified expressions. My whole family killed by one man..._

 ** _*Flash*_**

 _The last thing I remember was their pendant glinting in the light before I knew no more._

I stumbled backwards, my vision blurred but no tears fell from my eyes. I clenched my fist and shook my head in denial as I let out a broken growl, "No!"  
I snapped my head up when I felt a hand on my arm, meeting worried eyes. I yanked my arm back from Nico's grip and shoved him away from me with a force so strong that he slammed into the wall across the room. Guilt filled me as Stefan stood and flitted towards Nico's form to help him up while Vladimir tried to reach towards me in pity but I leaped back.

Wincing in pain Nico stretched his shoulder back, plastered a smile and joked, "Well that escalated quickly."

Overwhelmed by everything, I did the only thing that first came into my head. I ran out of the room before anyone stopped me.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **Draga mea- My dear**

 **Au trecut trei zile!- It's been three days!**

 **Relaxați-vă. Știi că e diferit pentru fiecare.- Relax. You know its different for everyone.**


End file.
